


Sleepwalking

by Gracefulwitch



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Fluff, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulwitch/pseuds/Gracefulwitch
Summary: Jaeris comes over to Linkara's house to stay the night and ends up sleep walking with the comic nerd having to comfort the tired gunslinger.





	Sleepwalking

Linkara wasn’t sure how he got roped into this matter, he was expecting to spend his day off relaxing but that’s when Jaeris showed up. The blonde gunslinger had been marooned in this universe thanks to the comic nerd’s mistake of destroying his anchor.

Linkara had been tasking Pollo with helping to find the gunslinger’s home universe but so far they were coming up empty. Pollo had suggested that the two try to get to know one another but Jaeris always avoided the comic reviewer.

Thus it was a surprise to see Jaeris standing in his living room. “Um...hey…” Linkara waved awkwardly. “Howdy…” Jaeris mumbled, rubbing his arm a bit. The two were silent for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to say to each other.

“Um….nice weather we’re having.” Linkara said. “Hadn’t noticed….been in my spaceship.” Jaeris replied. “Ohhhh….right…” Linkara whispered, blushing a bit. 

Another awkward silence filled the room before Pollo hovered in. “Hello Linkara. Hello Jaeris.” Pollo greeted. “Oh yeah, that reminds me. I came over cause...I need to stay the night.” Jaeris said.

“Huh?” Linkara blinked. “I accidentally spilled a bottle of booze onto some old magic device I stole and now the house smells like rottin’ flesh. Sierra’s workin’ on airin’ out the smell but it’ll take a day.” Jaeris explained.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have kept your magic item near your booze.” Pollo retorted. “I said it was an accident.” Jaeris grumbled.

“Sure man, you can stay here.” The comic reviewer chimed in. “Thanks.” Jaeris whispered, taking his hat off. “We don’t really have a spare bedroom…” Linkara frowned.

“Nah it’s fine, I’m used to sleepin’ on the couch.” Jaeris replied. “Are you sure? I’m willing to give up my bed.” Linkara said. “Oh nah nah, I’m fine.” Jaeris reasoned, taking off his trenchcoat. 

“Alright….well...make yourself at home I guess.” Linkara said, moving to make dinner in the kitchen. Jaeris slipped his shoes off and decided to sit down on the couch. 

“Odd stuff ya got….” Jaeris noted. “Well I am a bit of a nerd.” Linkara giggled. “A bit?” Jaeris scoffed. “Ok! Fine, I’m a big nerd.” Linkara sighed.

“That’s the understatement of the year.” Jaeris whispered. The evening went on slowly but surely with Linkara having dinner with the group while Jaeris laid on the couch.

They asked him many times if he wanted to join them but he always refused. Linkara knew Jaeris probably wanted to be his friend, but that would take time. Either way, the whole group ended up turning in the evening like usual. 

However, it was made unusual when Linkara was awoken by the sound of footsteps. “Nnn?” He blinked, sitting up in his bed. Maybe he was hearing things, it was probably just 90s Kid getting a glass of water.

He decided to check out what it was just to be on the safe side. “90s Kid? That you?” Linkara yawned. He wasn’t expecting to see Jaeris walking down the hall. Maybe he was lost?

“Hey Jaeris, you ok?” Linkara tried but got no response. The comic nerd walked over to Jaeris and noticed right away that his eyes were open. They seemed to be unfocused which most likely meant he was sleepwalking.

“Hey, c’mon. Let’s get you back to bed.” Linkara urged, taking the gunslinger’s hand. “Mmm...nnnn…” Jaeris mumbled as the comic nerd tried to guide him. Linkara was half expecting the gunslinger to punch him but he actually didn’t. 

He began to guide him down the hall and got him to lay back down on the couch. “Ok, now go back to sleep.” Linkara urged. “Mmmmm…” Jaeris replied as he curled up with the blanket and pillow. 

He was about to walk away when he heard Jaeris say something. “Joanna….” The gunslinger mumbled, tears leaving his eyes. “H-Hey….it’s ok…” Linkara tried, patting his shoulder.

“Gone….she’s...gone…” Jaeris whined. “No she’s not...she’s….she’s ok.” Linkara told him, unsure of what else to say.

“Can’t...find her.” The gunslinger whispered. “H-Hey...s-she’s….um….” Linkara began but stopped. He had no idea how to fix this, he already felt bad about what he did and now this.

Linkara soon got an idea and gently caressed Jaeris’ hair. “Joanna?” Jaeris mumbled in his sleep.

“Yeah, it’s me….” Linkara said in a bit of a softer voice. “Missed you….” Jaeris whispered. “I know...but I’m ok.” Linkara replied. “Good….is good...love you…” Jaeris droned, falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Linkara let a sigh of relief but he couldn’t help but cry a bit. He swore that even if it killed him, he was going to get Jaeris back home.

(End….)


End file.
